A Simple Game
by Jubilee
Summary: Boredom hits and Cat gets the team to play truth or dare. After all, what could happen? It's only a simple game...


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a Berto clone and the machine I made him   
with. :-)  
  
Summery:Boredom hits and Cat gets the team to play truth or dare. After all,   
what could happen? It's only a simple game...  
  
A Simple Game  
  
by Jubilee  
  
Cat growled softly in boredom as Team Steel flew home to Sunny Del   
Oro California. Berto and Rachel were up front, flying while she and Max sat   
directly behind them, staring out the window and trying not to go crazy in   
the hour and a half left of their trip.  
  
And the boredom wasn't the only thing driving her crazy. Every few   
minutes, Max'd glance forward at the serious-looking blonde, an action, to   
Cat's amusement, that Rachel imitated with the same frequency. Then,   
suddenly, a plan popped into her head. A wonderful plan. A devious plan.   
A plan so wonderful and devious, she couldn't resist. She had to implement   
it.  
  
"Hey! Steel! Truth or Dare?"  
  
Slightly surprised, he turned his head to look at her. "Truth or   
Dare?"  
  
Cat smiled in return. "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Aren't we a little old for that?"  
  
"Well, if you're afraid...."  
  
Rachel and Berto turned in their seats to watch the exchange. "Cat,"   
Rachel started, I don't know..."  
  
"If you're afraid, Steel," continued Cat, as if she hadn't been   
interrupted, "I completely understand."  
  
Max's eyes narrowed. After that subtly given challenge,   
there was no way in hell he was backing down. Besides. She couldn't dare him   
to do anything TOO bad, right? "Dare."  
  
"Sing the chorus to 'Oops....I did it again'. And do the dancing.  
  
Yup. she could.  
  
"I don't know the words."  
  
"Don't lie!" piped up Berto from the front. "Laura used to play it   
CONSTANTLY."  
  
Max growled. "Some friend, Bro."  
  
Cat turned to look at Berto and Rachel. "Are you two playing, too?"  
  
Rachel shook her head slowly. "I don't know...."  
  
Cat leaned forward. "You don't play, you don't watch," she said as   
she pulled out a silver flask from her hip pouch.  
  
Rachel's eyebrows raised. "What's that?"  
  
"Whiskey." Cat took a sip and capped the flask, coughing slightly.  
  
"Why do you have it on a mission?"  
  
Cat shrugged. "On a mission a couple years ago, I got a nasty gash   
on my leg. Couldn't get med treatment for another three days, so it got   
infected. Couldn't go out in the field for a month and a half. So I carry it   
around to disinfect my cuts. So, are you in?"  
  
Berto grinned. "I am," he said as he set the auto-pilot. Three sets   
of eyes swung around to look at Rachel, pleading.  
  
Throwing up her hands in defeat, she sighed. Oh, all right. I'm in.   
Can I have some of that, Cat?"  
  
*1 hour and 4 tipsy N-Tek agents later*  
  
"No way!" laughed Max.  
  
"Why?" gasped Rachel.  
  
"I was in foster care from the time I was twelve. When you turn   
eighteen, you're on your own. I got a scholarship to Penn, Thank God, but I   
still had to pay for books, school stuff, food, clothes and stuff. So, I   
stripped."  
  
Berto sat back and took another sip of whiskey. "Surprisingly, I can   
actually see you doing that."  
  
Cat leered comically at him. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
Berto blushed and didn't say anything and Rachel chuckled softly.  
  
"Ok! My turn! Berto! Truth or Dare?" smiled Cat.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Hmm....What's the furthest you've ever gone with a girl?"  
  
Berto shrugged and looked down. "Nowhere. I've never even kissed a   
girl."  
  
The three older agents' eyes widened. "Why?" asked Max.  
  
"I was in college by the age of twelve. I never had a chance. Let's   
move on. Rachel. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare," said the British agent with a gleam in her green eyes as she   
accepted the flask.  
  
Berto grinned evilly. "You have to sit on Max's lap for the rest of   
the game."   
  
Cat laughed as Rachel stood up and strode over to Max, sitting on   
his lap and taking a sip from the flask before offering it to her new chair.   
  
"Cat. Truth or Dare?"  
  
Cat gave a little shrug and drew her knees up to her chest. "I chose   
truth last time, so.....Dare."  
  
Rachel shifted slightly, causing Max to stiffen, gasp and stifle a   
groan. "Hmm...how about...take off your bra without removing anything else   
and leave it off for the rest of the game."  
  
Cat placed her feet on the ground and leaned forward, shrugging once   
more. "Ok." Sliding her arm into her shirt and behind her back, she unclasped   
her bra and pulled it off, holding up the royal purple satin like a trophy   
before Berto and Max's curious eyes. She then tossed it aside. "Yes, it   
matches my underwear, Steel. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Cat gave an evil laugh. "Strip down, Wonder Boy. Down to the   
skivvies."  
  
Max's eyes hardened. Well, hardened as much as they could while he   
was drunk. "No Way."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Rachel's sitting on my lap. Not a good idea."  
  
Cat sighed heavily, causing her breasts to jiggle and Berto's   
attention to be temporarily drawn to them. "Fine. Just lose the shirt."   
  
Max groaned. "Fine." He gently leaned Rachel forward just enough   
so he could pull off his uniform shirt. Grinning, he tossed it to Cat before   
guiding Rachel back to leaning against his chest.  
  
Cat wrinkled her nose and threw the damp shirt back at him as he   
chose a target. "Bro, truth or dare?"  
  
Berto snagged the flask from Max and tipped some into his mouth,   
swallowing before answering, "Dare."  
  
Rachel gasped and whispered something into Ma's ear, causing him to   
let out a shout of laughter. "You have to let us blindfold you, and then let   
one of us put a piece of food in your mouth."  
  
Berto's eyes narrowed shrewdly. "That's it?"  
  
Max nodded. "That's it. There's a scarf in the back. Can you go get   
it?"  
  
Berto nodded and walked towards the back of the plane. As soon as he   
was out of sight, Rachel leaned forward towards Cat. "You like him, right?"  
  
Cat looked at her, a little startled, but to her credit, didn't try   
to deny it. "Yes."  
  
Rachel smiled and nodded. "Good." Stretching her arm forward, she   
placed a cherry Jolly Rancher in the palm of Cat's hand. "Have fun and make   
it count."  
  
Cat smiled slightly at her as Berto returned, carrying a silky opaque   
olive scarf. Rachel stood up and took the scarf in her hands, walking around   
to blindfold him. After making sure he couldn't see, Rachel sat back down   
and nodded to Cat.  
  
Cat stood up and walked silently over to him. She quietly unwrapped   
the candy and placed it between her lips. Stepping forward, she placed one   
hand on his shoulder. Then, she leaned forward and let the candy touch his   
lips.  
  
At the delicate pressure, Berto parted his lips slightly, allowing   
the candy entrance. He started as he felt soft lips touch his in a gentle   
kiss. But never let it be said that he wasn't a quick study. He placed one   
hand on her slender waist as his other hands came up to her face, his   
calloused thumb stroking her cheekbone lightly before sliding up into soft   
cropped hair, as silky and fine and a baby's. Cat his mind whispered and   
the tart, sweet candy melted slowly on his tongue. He parted his lips,   
inviting her to share the sweetness.  
  
Cat's tongue darted forth to touch his, the taste of whiskey blending  
with the candy and creating a heady combination. Berto unconsciously stepped   
forward so his body was full against hers and took control of the kiss, his   
tongue tracing her lips before darting forth and entwining with hers.  
  
Tongues meshed and melded as the kiss continued, until, finally, the   
remaining sliver of candy dissolved on their tongues. Berto pulled back   
slightly and yanked off the scarf, revealing Cat's face to his dark brown   
eyes. Cat's face was flushed, her eyes were glazed and her lips were swollen.  
She gripped his arms tightly to steady herself and whispered, "You said you'd  
never kissed a girl before."  
  
"I haven't."  
  
Cat shook her head and unsteadily made her way back to her chair.   
"Damn, then. You have some talent."  
  
Max looked at his watch. "At 8 minutes and 59 seconds, I'll have to   
assume she's right."  
  
Berto blushed and sat down, taking a sip of whiskey to steady   
himself. He stroked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, savoring the   
flavors of cherry and whiskey, flavors he now associated with Cat. Finally   
he turned and said, "Rachel. Truth or dare?"  
  
Rachel absent-mindedly murmured, "Dare," as she accidently-on-purpose  
squirmed on Max's lap, forcing him to grasp her hips to still them.  
  
An evil grin grew on Berto's face as he watched these actions.   
Revenge is sweet, he thought. "I dare you to spend 20 minutes in the   
back room with Max."  
  
Rachel and Max's heads snapped up. "WHAT?!" they cried in unison.  
  
Berto shrugged. "You heard me," he said, passing them the flask.   
"I'm sick of you two pretending that you don't like each other when you do.   
Now go!"  
  
Rachel sipped some more whiskey and grabbed Max's hand. "Come on,"  
she said as she dragged him to the back room. For the first time Cat could   
remember, Max looked nervous. Almost frightened.  
  
As Max and Rachel disappeared, Cat chuckled and shook her head. "I   
just hope Max isn't Catholic," she grinned.  
  
Berto grinned back at her. "He's not."  
  
Cat sighed ruefully. It's a shame you are." She clapped her hands   
over her mouth. "Oops."   
  
  
Berto's face grew solemn as he stared at her. "I'm not against   
premarital sex. I just don't agree with promiscuous sex. If sex is done as   
an act of love, I don't think there's anything wrong with it," he said   
quietly.  
  
Cat's eyes grew serious. "I know I might regret this but...." she   
stood up and walked over towards him. "Would you like to go out with me some   
time?"  
  
A smile grew across Berto's face. "That'd be nice," he said as he   
ducked his head sheepishly.  
  
Cat stepped forward and straddled his lap, facing him. She lifted   
his head and had just pressed her lips to his when they suddenly heard moans  
and gasps from the back room. The two looked at each other and burst out   
laughing.  
  
"We really need to get that room soundproofed," groaned Cat.  
  
Berto nodded and caught her face between his hands. Slowly,   
nervously, he kissed her. They had just deepened the kiss when they heard a   
throat clear behind them. They both shot to their feet to see Jefferson Smith   
at the door. For the first time the two men could remember, Cat blushed.  
  
Jefferson stared at them both for a moment before saying, "You four   
have a lot of explaining to do. Where are Max and Rachel?"  
  
Berto and Cat both pointed towards the back room. Their eyes followed   
him as he walked over to the door. He opened the door, looked in, paled, shut  
the door and looked away. "I'll talk to them later. In fact, we'll debrief at  
9:00 AM tomorrow."  
  
Cat watched as Jeff exited the plane and then turned to Berto. "Since  
we're now off, would you like to go to my house tonight? We could watch a   
movie and order some pizza."  
  
Berto grinned. "Sure."  
  
And the two walked off the plane hand in hand, leaving the sleeping,   
naked Max and Rachel behind. 


End file.
